paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darwin's Adoption
This is a present gen short story by SmokythePolicePup. It is a prequel to Trooper's Job. Summary It was a dark night in Adventure Bay, and Darwin receives tragic news. His parents died in a car accident. Will he have to go away forever to a foster family or will Trooper figure out a way to help his best friend stick around? Characters: Main: *Trooper *Darwin *Hayward Minor: *Thatcher *Zuma *Social Worker *Darwin's Parents Story It was a dark, rainy night in Adventure Bay. Trooper was sleeping over his best friend Darwin's house for a sleepover alongside their friend Thatcher. It was their first ever sleepover and the pups were excited. They didn't plan on sleeping at all. "I'm so excited for the sleepover dude!" Trooper said as Darwin's mom let him and Thatcher in. Thatcher carried a very heavy bag filled with food and his favorite thing ever, a book. "Yeah! It will be so much fun! I brought some cool books to read before bed!" Thatcher said as Trooper looked at him. "You do realize we are only sleeping over one night right? Shouldn't you only bring one book?" Trooper asked staring at the bag. "Yeah but it will be hard to decide which book to read." Thatcher replied. "Also, I brought some Apollo the Super Pup comics for us to read!" "This will be the best sleepover ever!" Trooper replied as the two pups ran to their friend's bedroom not aware of what lies ahead. Tomorrow, everything will change. As they ran in the room, Darwin was waiting on his bed hugging his teddy bear. As he saw his friends enter, he jumps off his bed and runs over to his pals. "Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" Darwin said with a smile. "Tonight will be awesome!" "We're just as excited as you are dude!" Trooper replied. "Yeah!" Thatcher added in. The two pups went over to their spots, put down their bags, and set up their sleeping bags. "So what do you guys wanna do first?" Darwin asked looking at his two friends. "Let's read comics!" Trooper repleid excitedly. He had been looking forward to this sleepover for a few weeks now. "Sounds good! Thatcher, do you have the comics?" Darwin asked. "Got them right here!" Thatcher said going into his bag and pulled out a few Apollo comics. "I wanna read issue #321: Apollo Saves A Train!" "I call that after you!" Trooper said as he picked up a comic. The three pups started reading comic after comic for a while until suddenly, they realized it was dinner time. "Pups! Time for dinner!" Darwin's mom called out. The pups' ears perked and they jumped up from their seats and ran down into the kitchen. Darwin's mom had prepared some spaghetti for them and they started to eat it up. "This is awesome! Thanks Mom!" Darwin said smiling at his mother. "Yeah! This tastes awesome! Thanks!" Trooper said as he looked up at her with tomato sauce all over his face. The other pups start to laugh seeing this. Once he noticed, Trooper wiped off his face. "You're welcome pups! After dinner, I gotta run to Foggy Bottom to pick up Darwin's father from work. We usually walk home together." Darwin's mom said. "You want us to come with you Mom?" Darwin asked lookking curiously at her. "No, you pups have fun! I won't be gone long." She replied. "Okay! Me and the guys will be playing video games in my bedroom after dinner!" Darwin said. "Okay dear! I'll see you boys later!" Darwin's mom said as she walked out the front door on her way to Foggy Bottom. As the pups finished eating, they all ran to the bedroom where Darwin got out "Pup Pup Boogie 2". "I call the first turn!" Thatcher said as he put the comics back in his bag. "Sure! Let's dance!" Darwin said as the two friends got on their mats and started dancing. Trooper sat on the sidelines cheering his friends on. A few hours later, the pups fell asleep watching the Apollo movie. Little did they know, the next day was going to be a very sad day. They woke up around seven in the morning to the doorbell ringing. Trooper hopped out of bed and walked to the front door but looked through the peep hole before opening. He saw it was the police so he opened the door. "Hello?" Trooper asked as he opened the door. The cop stared at him frowing. "Are you Darwin?" The cop asked. "No, he's my best friend! I'm sleeping over his house. Want me to get him?" Trooper asked rubbing his tired eyes. "That would be good thanks..." the cop replied as he and his fellow officers entered the house. Trooper ran up to Darwin's room and shook him awake. "Darwin, the police are here to see you! I thnk its important!" Trooper said quietly as to not wake Thatcher up. "Hmm? Oh okay Trooper" Darwin said as he got up and walked downstairs to the cops who were sitting on the couch. "May I help you?" "Are you Darwin?" the cop asked. "Yes I am. What's up?" Darwin asked with concern. "I'm sorry to tell you your parents passed away this morning..." The cop said rubbing Darwin's head. Darwin's heart just dropped. He looked at the cops with tears forming in his eyes. "W...w...what?" Darwin managed to say as he began to cry. "You're parents died in a car accident this morning. I'm so sorry! We'll arrange for you to meet with a social worker who will most likely put you in a foster home or an orphanage in Foggy Bottom..." Darwin just cried as Trooper and Thatcher came downstairs to see what was wrong. Darwin came over to the two of them hugging them and crying. "What's wrong dude?" Trooper asked looking at his friend concerned. Yeah, what's wrong Darwin?" Thatcher asked rubbing his eye. "M...m...my parents died....." Darwin said crying into their fur. "And I'm going to possibly be placed in an orphanage in Foggy Bottom..." Both Trooper and Thatcher teared up and hugged their friend. This turned out to be the worst day of their lives. A few hours later, the social worker had Darwin pack his stuff and they sent him to the Foggy Bottom Pup Orphanage and Trooper and Thatcher were sent home. Trooper was hoping there was a way to save his best friend from moving away to a new family. A few days later, Trooper was banging his face into a pillow. He just had to find a way to save his friend from being moved away. It looked like there was nothing he could do. He's just a pup after all. "Why can't he just find a family around here to take him in? I don't want to lose my best friend!" Trooper said as he began to tear up. He put his face in the pillow and began crying. Hayward overheard him crying but before he could go in, the door bell rang. He opened the door to find his nephew Zuma stading in the doorway. "Hey Uncle Hayward! Is Twooper around?" Zuma said with a smile. "Yeah, he's right upstairs but he's a little upset now., his friend just lost his parents!" Hayward said as he gave his nephew a hug. "Awww, I'll go cheer him up!" Zuma said as he ran up to Trooper's room. As he entered the room, he saw his cousin crying in his pillow. "You okay dude? I heard about your fwiend! I'm sowwy!" Zuma said as he approached Trooper. "It's just not fair Zuma! I don't want to lose my best friend!" Trooper said as he looked up at his big cousin with tears in his eyes. "I know you don't want to lose him! He's your best friend like mine is Wocky! I'm sure you'll see him again! If he's really your best friend, no distance will be too gweat that it'll prevent you from being fwiends. You just got to be there for him!" Zuma said giving Trooper a hug. "You're right Zuma! I should be there for Darwin in his time of need!" Trooper said cheerig up slightly. "Yeah! Why not go comfort him at his parents' funeral?" Zuma asked. "That's a great idea! Thanks Zuma!" Trooper said hugging his big cousin and running out of the room. "No pwoblem dude!" Zuma replied as he went downstairs. As Trooper ran out of the house, Zuma walked back into his uncle's living room where Hayward was sitting on the couch. "Twooper is going to go comfort Darwin at the funeral!" Zuma informed his uncle as he sat down on the couch. "Too bad they may get separated." "Yeah..." Hayward said thinking to himself. "Wait, I got it! I gotta go make some calls! Be right back!" Hayward jumped out of his seat and ran into the kitchen. He just thought of a perfect way to help out Trooper and his best friend stay together again. Meanwhile, Trooper ran for about ten minutes before arriving at the pet cemetary where they were burying Darwin's parents. Trooper saw Darwin and Thatcher sitting up with a bunch of other pups. Darwin looked over at his best friend sad. Trooper ran over to him. "I'm sorry about your parents dude! I know they were really nice pups. Almost like a second family to me." Trooper said giving Darwin a hug. "Thanks Trooper! And thank you for coming.... It means a lot to me..." Darwin said looking defeated. "No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you buddy! No matter whether you live near me or not!" Trooper replied. "I just miss them so much!" Darwin said tearing up and hugging both of his friends. "I know you do and we hope that things will get better for you!" Trooper said hugging him back, "Yeah!" Thatcher said as he hugged Darwin back. "Thanks! You two are the best friends ever!" Darwin said smiling as tears streamed down his cheeks. The rest of the funeral came and went. The caskets were lowered into the ground and the tombstones were put in place. As the funeral ended, the pups walked towards the edge of the cemetary where they were greeted by Hayward and the social worker. "Hey Dad, what's up?" Trooper asked. "Well, I've got some great news! Darwin won't be going to an orphanage!" Hayward said excitedly. "What do you mean? Did someone adopt him?" Trooper asked looking curiously at his father. "Yup, it's me! I adopted Darwin and now he's your new brother!" Hayward said as his sons' eyes lit up. Both Darwin and Trooper ran over to give their father a hug. Tears streamed down both pups' faces. "Thank you so much Mr. Trooper's Dad!" Darwin said hugging Hayward. He was very happy. "You're welcome and just call me Dad!" Hayward said hugging his new son. "Okay.....Dad!" Darwin said. Hayward, Trooper, and Darwin went over to Darwin's old house where they packed Darwin's things and before they left, Darwin grabbed a picture of Darwin's parents holding him when he was a newborn puppy. He smiled at the picture as the family left the house for the last time. Up in the clouds, Darwin's parents appeared looking down at their boy and smiled. "I'm glad our son isn't sad anymore!" Darwin's dad said. "I'll miss him sooo much!" Darwin's mom replied. "Don't worry sweetie! We'll see him again someday! Let's go!" Darwin's father replied grabbing his wife's paw and they walked together into the light. The End! Category:SmokythePolicePup's Stories Category:Present gen Category:Prequel Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Stories Category:Sad Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:First gen Category:First Gen Story Category:Sad Story